


wasting away

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ...to explain that last tag:, Angst, Gen, Imprisonment, Starvation, Suicidal Idealisation, Unhappy Ending, blood mention, it’s not exactly suicidal thoughts but more wishing for death ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus isn’t sure how long he’s been locked up for now, but is just about done with it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	wasting away

**Author's Note:**

> hehe happy birthday janus!!! i actually forgot that it was his birthday today but was pleasantly surprised to realise that i had some janus angst ready for this day anyway. i am very sorry tho he really does not deserve this on his birthday :(  
> day three!! today’s prompt was imprisonment  
> hope y’all enjoy~

In hindsight, Janus should have seen this coming. 

By now he really should know better than to walk right into enemy lines, he should  _ know  _ that he wouldn’t be welcome here,  _ he should know this would be a bad idea.  _ He still wore the uniform of his old kingdom, even if it was partly ripped, bloody, really more of a piece of cloth than a set of clothes by now. He hadn’t drank anything in days, even before he was thrown in this prison cell, hadn’t eaten anything in much longer. Honestly, he was quite surprised that he was still alive at all. 

He kind of wished he wasn’t. That would make things a whole lot easier. 

He wasn’t actually sure how long it had been now. A few days, surely? Maybe weeks. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness, not quite sure when day and night was, unable to treat any of his wounds, unable to eat, unable to sit comfortably. At this point, even being back in his own Kingdom, fearful for his own life, disagreeing with every move the Kingdom made, would be better than this, stuck in a dark room, complete silence, nothing to think about pain and hunger and coldness. 

Janus curled in closer to himself, taking in a shaky breath. He was fine, he’d be fine. He could… Maybe he could get out, eventually. Or maybe he’d just rot in here. Either or, it didn’t particularly matter to him, as long as his suffering ended. 

Were they planning on killing him? Perhaps… He liked to think that this Kingdom wasn’t as brutal as his own, wasn’t the type for public executions, executions in general, but… he just didn’t know. He hated not knowing. 

Surely someone had to come for him eventually. They weren’t gonna just… leave him here, leave him to rot,  _ surely _ . 

He heard footsteps echoing down the hallway, and immediately tensed. He… wasn’t entirely sure why, he  _ wanted  _ someone to come, maybe they would give him food? He hoped so. Or maybe no one was actually coming for him - was he imagining it? 

Janus shook his hand, backing up against the wall, curling further in on himself. He felt like he might cry, but… didn’t even have the energy for that. 

The door opened. Janus looked up to see a man entering the room, though still keeping his distance. He held a sword to his side, towered above Janus, glared down at him with terrifying intensity. Janus felt his heart beat faster in his chest. 

“You may leave,” the man said, and, for a moment, Janus got his hopes up, before he realised that he was just talking to the guards behind him. Not him.  _ He  _ would never be able to leave, would he? 

The guards left, closing the door, descending the room back into darkness, until the man lit a torch on the wall, an orange glow filling the room. Janus finally got a good look at the man, and only began to panic more - this was the  _ Prince,  _ the ruler of this Kingdom,  _ fuck _ . 

“What’s your name?” Prince Roman demanded, grip tightening around his sword. As if he thought Janus would attack him. Yeah, because he could  _ totally  _ stand and fight in his current position, changed to a wall, bleeding, slowly wasting away. 

“Janus,” Janus replied, because really, what else was there to do? Maybe if he just cooperated, Roman would let him go. It wasn’t as if he really mattered if Roman knew his name. 

“Janus,” Roman repeated, frowning. 

“What do you want from me?” Janus asked, before he could stop himself. He tried not to think about how his voice cracked. 

“You’re an enemy of the Kingdom,” Roman said. “I want to know what you’re planning.” 

Janus couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that, whilst Roman just stared at him like he was insane. “What can I do? I’m chained to a wall. I think you’re quite  _ safe  _ from whatever  _ traitery  _ I have planned.” 

Roman didn’t seem to know what to think about that. “I- I mean… your Kingdom, surely you know what  _ their  _ plans are?” 

Janus’ face fell. Oh. Well, his chances of getting out just fell to negative infinity, there was no way he’d be able to give them any information. They weren’t going to let him go, he’d be dead in two minutes. 

“I don’t know,” he admitted, truthfully. In response, Roman held out his sword to Janus’ neck. “ _ I don’t know!  _ They fucking hated me back there,  _ I  _ hated them, why do you think I’m here?” 

Roman slowly lowered his sword. “What are you talking about?” 

Janus sighed. “I ran away,” he replied, voice very, very quiet, gaze drifting down to the floor. “I… was hoping to find refuge here, or something, but, y’know, instead I’m locked away in a prison. I just…” He closed his eyes. “What are you going to do with me?” 

Roman was silent for a short while, as if not quite believing Janus, or at the very least not expecting it. Janus wished that Roman would just  _ tell him  _ \- at this point, he didn’t even care if he got executed, anything to just put this entire thing to an end. The thought was scary, sure, but… at least he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore. 

Eventually, Roman said, “I was planning on getting some information out of you. Though I… I imagine that won’t be possible.” He shifted a little from side to side. “Do you really know nothing that could be of use?” 

Janus opened his eyes again, looking up at Roman, and nodded slowly. 

Roman sighed. “Alright. Well… I can’t just let you free, you could be bluffing right now,” he said, “but… for now I shall spare your life, I suppose.” 

That… did not seem like a fair option at all, to Janus at least. He’d rather just… let Roman get on with it, kill him now if he wanted to, or let him go. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could cope, locked up like this. 

“I’ll think about this,” Roman declared. “But for now I shall… leave you be.” 

Janus’ eyes widened, as he watched Roman begin to leave the room. “N-No, no, please, I-“  _ Don’t leave, I’ll do whatever you want,  _ **_I can’t stay here._ **

It was too late. The door slammed shut, darkness filled the room again, and Janus was left alone once more, wasting away. 


End file.
